1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to games, and more particularly pertains to an improved combination card and dice game especially adapted for implementation as a player-banked gambling game.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Scarne's New Complete Guide To Gambling, First Fireside Edition, Simon and Schuster, Inc., New York, N.Y. 1986, p. 511-513, incorporated by reference herein, discloses a game known as FOUR-FIVE-SIX or THE THREE-DICE GAME. In that prior art game, one of a plurality of players is initially designated as the banker and each remaining player places wagers against the banker.
The banker and players roll three conventional six-sided dice in an attempt to roll an automatic "natural", or winning dice combination, or to establish the highest "point". Automatically winning dice combinations include: (1) the combination four-five-six, (2) any pair and a six, or (3) three of a kind. Automatically losing combinations include: (1) the combination one-two-three, or (2) any pair and a one. When any pair is thrown and the third die is a two, three, four or five, the number on the third die becomes the shooter's "point". If a player or the banker establishes a point, and an opponent fails to roll an automatically winning or automatically losing dice combination, and also establishes a point, the player having the higher point wins. The game does not involve any cards.